


Escape

by agendercastiel (natasharielee)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natasharielee/pseuds/agendercastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean thought they were invincible until it happened - one small ad in one stupid newspaper that could well be the last straw. As the cracks in their relationship start to become more and more obvious, the question remains - can their marriage stand the test of time?</p><p>A one-shot based on Escape (The Piña Colada Song) by Rupert Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a terrible person so sorry if the first three paragraphs sound a bit weird, the rest of them are okay, I promise! Anyway, enjoy some unadulterated destiel fluff! (By the way, when I tagged 'angst', I meant really super mild angst okay)

Castiel Novak-Winchester flipped the page of the newspaper and straightened it out with a small yawn. He glanced at his sleeping husband beside him on the bed and realized that Dean had never looked so normal. That was when the question hit him like a rock. _Do I really love Dean?_

It was a question he'd never thought he'd be asking himself. After the wedding, all his doubts had faded away, no more than mistaken thoughts buried deep in the recesses of his mind. But maybe, just maybe, he had gotten tired of Dean. Things like that happened to other people, so why not them?

He shook these thoughts off, refusing to believe them, and started reading the personals. One ad, surprisingly, caught his attention.

_If you like piña coladas,_

_and getting caught in the rain,_

_if you're not into yoga,_

_if you have half a brain,_

_if you like making love at midnight in the dunes on the cape,_

_then I'm the love that you've looked for,_

_write to me and escape._

Cas couldn't help thinking that this person sounded cool. At least, more interesting than Dean, with whom he had fallen into a mundane routine. Cas actually considered writing back seriously for a few minutes, before forcing himself to sleep on it and see how he felt when he woke up.

An hour later, Castiel was still wide awake. A sudden impulse pushed him to his laptop, and after flipping through the newspaper a while, he found it. Printed in a small box at the corner of the personals page, was the email address. He quickly typed up something for the personals, then hastily returned to bed. This time, sleep came swiftly.

•••

Castiel was awoken by the soft Saturday sunlight filtering through the windows, and immediately noticed the absence of his husband. An imprint remained in the mattress where Dean had lain, indicating that the man had only been gone for a short while. Yesterday's newspaper remained folded up on the nightstand, a constant reminder of his late-night actions and the guilt that had come with it.

Figuring that Dean wasn't going to return for quite some time, Cas left the house. He headed to the newsstand just a short walk from the medium-sized apartment he shared with Dean and picked up the paper. He had barely walked away from the stand before he flipped straight to the personals, ignoring the sensational headline of the day. And there it was. His little love note stuck out like wings on a demon.

_Yes I like piña coladas,_

_and getting caught in the rain,_

_I'm not much into health food,_

_I am into champagne._

_I've got to get you by tomorrow noon_

_and cut through all this red tape,_

_at a bar called O'Malley's,_

_where we'll plan our escape._

"Cas?"

He looked up and immediately flipped the newspaper shut. Dean stood in front of him, dressed in his usual plaid. Cas decided not to mention the fact that Dean was holding a glass bottle despite his promise not to touch liquor after his last violent episode.

"Reading the personals, huh? Didn't know you read that stuff."

Cas gulped. "Uh, I just thought I'd take a look and see if there's anything interesting for once."

Dean looked him up and down, as if searching his integrity, then nodded. "Let's get home."

Cas nodded his agreement and trailed Dean as he headed to the apartment. Dean shared the rest of the beer with Cas, a mutual acknowledgement of their unbelievably fucked up relationship. Dean's unnatural behaviour became more prominent when he requested the newspaper from Cas, seeing as he wasn't really the casual reading type. Finally, Cas had been looking forward to making love with Dean that night, just to reaffirm his passion in the man, but Dean had "important business" to attend to and Cas gave up waiting for him to get to bed. Either way, Cas was seeing his mystery lover tomorrow.

•••

Dean woke Cas up with breakfast in bed, and against his better judgment, Cas lashed out at Dean.

"What the hell, Dean?"

"What?" Dean replied, a look of pure confusion on his face.

"You've been acting so weird lately! What's up with you?" Cas couldn't help thinking that it would have been perfectly suitable for Dean to ask him the same thing.

"Look, if this is about the alcohol, I'm sorry! But I'm sure I can hold my liquor perfectly well now, and I don't need you to interfere with how much or how little I drink!" And just like that, it had turned into a shouting match.

"Dean, I'm your fucking _husband!_ I think I'm perfectly entitled to interfere with something that may or may not still be a problem!"

Dean looked like he was about to shout something back, then his expression changed. "Oh my God, Cas, you're right... Fuck, I'm sorry. I'm such an asshole," Dean mumbled. Cas hated making Dean feel bad about himself. He had already caught enough flak from John Winchester over issues like his sexuality, and Cas didn't want to make it worse.

"Hey Dean, I'm sorry, it's just that it's been a rough week at work an-"

"Cas, shut up and fuck me," Dean cut him off, grinning.

The make-up sex was concupiscent and, not for the first time, Cas regretted the whole fiasco with the stupid ad in the personal column. Regardless, he was a man of his words, and he couldn't just back out on a deal. He left the house shortly after a nap and a shower, citing his need for "personal space". Dean didn't question him, and Cas appreciated that.

Cas checked his watch. 11:28 a.m. It took about 10 minutes to get to O'Malley's, so all was good. As he sat in the bar, a searing feeling of guilt ripped through his gut. The bar was so empty, and he was so alone. He asked the bartender for the strongest shot he could find and regretted it immediately. Because of course that was a terrible mistake and he was sure he would have downed seventeen more glasses by the time his date arrived and he would be slurring and fuck this up and Dean would find out and they would have another fight and _oh God_ he was such an idiot.

Cas was in the midst of these thoughts when his date walked in. Except his date was Dean and he was confused. _What the hell is Dean doing here? Did he find out about this? Is our marriage fucked? Oh my God I fucked up again Naomi was right this was never going to work o-_

"Hey, it's you."

Cas was struck speechless. How had he never realized that Dean looked so good? The green eyes and the stubble and the hair and the lips and his voice, _God, his voice._

"You're my date," Cas mumbled matter-of-factly.

"Mmhm," Dean replied, without any trace of anger in his voice.

Suddenly, the pair burst out laughing. Cas couldn't say what exactly compelled them to do so, but the moment reminded him of the chemistry they shared, and why he had fallen in love in the first place. Dean leaned in for a kiss, and Cas obliged, before quickly pulling back and bursting out in raucous laughter once again.

"What?"

"It's just..." Cas said in between bouts of laughter, "piña coladas? Really? Were you faking it or-"

"I guess I could say the same for you as well," Dean replied jokingly, a smile spreading across his face. "'I've got to get you by tomorrow noon and cut through all this red tape'. Did you copy that from some poetry website or something?"

Cas elbowed Dean in the ribs, and retorted, "To quote Anakin Skywalker, 'You underestimate my power.' I came up with it myself, assbutt."

"Bitch," Dean replied. He turned to the bartender and ordered two piña coladas, just to prove his point.

**Author's Note:**

> Nerd!Cas is my favourite bye


End file.
